I'm Sorry, I've Fallen For Someone Else
by ktluvlie7
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are OTP, but during college things... change


**-Mikasa's POV-**

"We've been together for three years. From sophomore year of high school to senior year. I have no idea how we did it"

"Me neither Mikasa, I love you"

"I love you too Eren"

 **-The Next Day-**

 ***Ring*ring*ring**

I turn of my alarm and see that Eren texted me

 **Eren** : Hey beautiful!

 **Mikasa** : Hey Eren! I can't text right now I'm getting ready! Ttyl! Have a great first day of college

 **Eren** : You too! Bye

I made it into Stohess University on a sport scholarship, and Eren is in Trost University on a track scholarship.

All is well.

I walked into my first class, science. It's a good thing we get to choose our seats, but only one is open. I have to share a table with a guy about 5'2-5'3, and we're sitting in the back row. By the looks of it,he's a senior.

"Hello my name is Mikasa" I say to him

"I'm Levi" his eyes are full of grey

"I'm new this year how about you"

"I'm a senior here" knew it!

"Hello class. I'm Frieda Reiss, but all of you address me as Ms.Reiss"

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Already time for volleyball practice, all I've been waiting for today!

All the girls flood out of the locker room.

"Hello girls I'm Captain Petra!"

"Hello Captain!" All of us said in unison

"Ok girls start to stretch!"

"Ooohh all the girls look fine already!" One person on the boys volleyball team says.

All of us look up

"Ya, put on a show girls. For us" another one says

"BOYS!" I hear a familiar voice

"Don't disrespect the girls" it's Levi

"I'm sorry girls, for those new here I'm Captain Levi of the boys volleyball team"

He leaves and tells his team to start stretching, and we continue stretching too.

 **-After Practice-**

"Boys let's go over and introduce ourselves PROPERLY to the girls" they walk over and start introducing themselves individually with the rest of the girls.

"Hey Levi"

"Hey, Mikasa right?"

"Yes that's right, Mikasa Ackerman"

"That's funny"

"Why is that funny... shorty?"

"Hey! It's funny because my last name is Ackerman, too. And don't call me shorty!"

"Ok... shorty" I start to walk away then...

"Oi! Ackerman, want to come over to a party tonight? It's my friend Isabel's birthday today, also a good chance to make friends"

"Ok Levi I'll come, where's the party?"

"I'll drive you there, be ready a 7 ok?"

"Ok"

 **-7:00 pm-**

"All ready! Just need to put my scarf on, there perfect" *knock*knock

 **-Levi's POV-**

knock*knock

"Come in" she says

I come in and I see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Mikasa in a cute light pink sparkly long-sleeve shirt with a short black skirt and sneakers. To top it all off, a dark red scarf, a little old looking.

"You all ready, Mikasa?"

"I'm ready"

I saw that she only wore eyeliner for makeup and some lip balm.

"Are you wearing perfume?"

She smelled like vanilla

"No, why are you asking?"

"It just smells like vanilla"

"You sound just like my dad! He says I smell like vanilla"

"Good to know I'm not going crazy. Let's get going"

 **-At The Party-**

"Isabel!"

"Huh! LEVI-BRO!" She hugs me

"Isabel I'm not a hugger, you know this"

"Uh, who's this?"

"This is Mikasa"

"Hello Isabel"

"Hello Mikasa nice to meet you!"

"Happy birthday" Mikasa bought Isabel a gift

"Thank you!"

 **-After The Party-**

"Thank you Levi for taking me to the party"

"No problem"

"Bye...shorty"

"Oi! Wait, my phone has been acting weirdly, oh I know why!"

"Why?"

"It's because your phone number isn't in it"

"I bet you use that on every girl"

"No, just the ones with a decent spike"

"BTW, that spike got my team to be champions 4 years in a row!"

"Well Mikasa this is college, things aren't the way when you were in high school"

She puts her phone number in my phone

"Bye Levi"

"Bye.."

I m afraid to say it even in my mind, at an alarming rate I'm falling for her.

 **Sorry for a short chapter! I'll make others longer. Also follow me on my Wattpad account: K-Maeve7. That's all for today!**

 **-ktluvlie7**


End file.
